Avalonia aka Ava
Avalonia otherwise known as Ava, is a female Saiyan who escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta in a Saiyan Child Safety Pod in 737. She landed on Namek six months later, the ship having slowied her development. She was found by Moori and with the encouragement of his father, The Grand Elder Guru, he raises Ava as his own. Ava attended a special school for fighters on Namek, following in the footsteps of her much admired uncle Nail . Soon she advanced through the levels and on her graduation day, she was enlisted into Namek 's secret army, being given the position of second in command of the Planet by her father. Her sole mission was to protect the four star dragonball and hides it in her house. When Frieza invaded Namek, she used the magic of the dragonballs to hide her true form, hiding as a Namekian, but Frieza sensed her energy wavelength and figured out that she was the last (known to him) living female Saiyan. Frieza's minions layed waste to Namek while she watched, remembering her only duty was to protect the dragonball. Vegeta arrived and fought her for her dragonball, defeating her easily.. When she came too, her village had been destroyed and her ball was gone. She knew Vegeta had taken it, and so she went off looking for him. She finally found the Saiyan prince in the regeneration chamber onboard Frieza’s ship,. As she prepared to kill him, she spotted the stub that used to be his tail. She grew slightly fond of him against her better judgement, knowing he is the only other Saiyan she had ever seen. Before she could leave, however, she encountered Zarbon, who told her that his Lord Frieza wished to collect her. She barely managed to escape, and flies off to hide. When she is wished to Earth with the other Namekians , she encounters her first full moon, turning into an Oozaru. She loves the new power increase and vows to learn how to control herself in this form, but Piccolo and her father both forbid her from doing it again, after they manage to subdue her. She goes back home to the New Namek and they begin to slowly rebuild their homes and villages. She later meets up with a woman who takes her to Earth . The woman is another full blooded Saiyan , her name is Caibe . She asks Ava to stay with her on Earth , and that she had a family there. Broly found it interesting to see another Saiyan female and started to see Ava as a sister, just as Caibe did. So he made it a point to start looking out for her. He isn't thrilled when he notices the budding friendship between Ava and Vegeta but Caibe keeps reminding him. Bulma, Caibe and Chi Chi show her how to behave like a human woman, blending in with the Earthlings . Ava starts training with Vegeta to be able to ascend to Super Saiyan. Bardock later finds himself trapped in another paralalle timeline along with April, March, and Ava. In this world , Planet Vegeta has avoided destruction by Frieza but it wasn't anything like the way Bardock remembered. Another Bardock sat on the throne as King, and a 26 year old Vegeta was there. This new Vegeta helped them to find a way and get back to their timeline. April noticing Ava's depression with not being with the other Vegeta prompts her to ask the new Vegeta to return with them, offering him chances to train with other Saiyans like Bardock. Vegeta does take this chance and is often found training with Bardock or his girls (who can surpass him) or with the woman he fell for, Ava.Ava. 'Ava's Appearance: ' She is 5 foot 7 inches tall, slightly shorter than Vegeta, hair included. She has black hair and brown eyes. Her Aura is white and so are her attacks.